


《霍格沃茨一段往事》第五章 相遇

by KK0227



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KK0227/pseuds/KK0227





	《霍格沃茨一段往事》第五章 相遇

山谷中的潺潺溪水，谷地缕缕炊烟，母亲的温柔的教诲，这些对于家乡的思念都存在于赫尔加美好的梦中。  
离家已经有六年的时间了，赫尔加没有一天不思念她的家乡，尽管现在的日子也是非常的不错，但毕竟不是自己的家  
在都城的街道上，繁忙的人群穿梭在其间，每天都有无数的事件发生，小小的人儿在这里显得不值一提，在这种情况下，能分辨那些有天赋之人就愈加困难。人们如此的恐惧巫师，但是讽刺的是他们其实对于巫师是一无所知，在这种情况下，赫尔加的点心店蒸蒸日上也就不新奇了。在一般的麻瓜眼中，那些刚刚烘烤出来的小点心就仿佛有一种魔力，明明是极其普通的食材，在赫奇帕奇的点心店里就十分美味。并且，赫尔加本身也是一个非常善良的人，几乎很少有人对她有过负面的评价。唯一稍稍有些负面点的，就是有人对她的婚恋问题颇有微词，不过这个人本来就是个不入流的长舌妇而已，不值一提。

赫尔加在做点心店的老板之时，也听说了一些事情，一些…不那么美好的事情。那些有天赋的孩子们的处境一天比一天难，前几日，就听说有几个孩子被当成女巫要被执行死刑。不过，幸好有人把她们救下来了，要不然还不知道会出些什么事。赫尔加一直坚信，不论这世道如何，孩子永远是无辜的。如果能有个地方，可以保护那些孩子，那是最好了！

正当赫尔加胡思乱想之际，有客人来了便连忙赶去招呼，也为自己刚才的小小走神感到有些不好意思。但是那个人转过头来的时候，赫尔加也不免有些惊讶，那张扬明亮的红发，隔着几条街都能听见的笑声，还有那天生吸引男孩子目光的属性，种种迹象都说明了眼前这个人就是前些日子救那些本被处以死刑的孩子们的人，也是她曾经用魔法沟通的一个人之一－戈德里克.格兰芬多。

赫尔加很高兴，她终于可以见到格兰芬多的真人了，当然他们曾经用魔法和羊皮卷也沟通过很多次，但是没有真正的见过面。况且，这次也要替那些孩子们好好感谢一下他，毕竟出手相救了那些孩子。当赫尔加正准备跟格兰芬多打个招呼的时候，出人意料的是，格兰芬多直接拿着面包就走了，走的时候还和赫尔加说让她小心点，最近日子不太平。

他…他该不会没认出我是谁吧？不可能的，他的魔法能力那么强！艾米瑞斯说过，格兰芬多是百年一遇的魔法天才。看来，就连天才也有不可企及的地方啊！只有努力做好自己才是第一位的。赫尔加一边被格兰芬多居然没认出自己的消息震惊中，一边用魔法烘烤起了动物小甜饼。

一下午过去了，生意照常兴隆，赫尔加的心情也慢慢平复，正当她完成一天的工作，准备休息的时候，有一个神秘的客人走进了她的店门。

那个客人全身被黑袍裹着，因此也看不清他的外貌，只能勉勉强强看出他的身形，他身材纤瘦，脸色苍白像是没照过太阳，眼神里透露一种打量猎物时一种锐利的光芒，不过，他的气质让赫尔加觉得他并不危险，只是有点奇怪，不过赫尔加也没多想，毕竟这世上奇怪的人和事有很多。

在点完点心之后，那个客人并没有走，只是坐在那里一言不发，打量着周围的环境。赫尔加也没有多管，只是默默的把特制的小南瓜派给了这客人一份，说不定他会需要呢？

奇怪，这个点了，孩子们怎么还没来？几个星期前，赫尔加救了几个走投无路的小巫师，自那以后每天傍晚打烊前，这些孩子们都会过来，有时帮她看一下店，有时只是来她这里学一些简单的魔法。尽管这么说会显得有些奇怪，但是赫尔加一定要向梅林发誓，莉迪亚真的是她见过的最有天赋的几个孩子之一，她感觉自己都教不了她什么，只能陪这个孩子聊聊天，散散心，她也知道这些天发生的事对这个本就敏感的孩子的内心刺激很大，当然不仅仅只有她，还有很多孩子的内心也刺激蛮大的。所以，赫尔加也实在奇怪为什么他们这么晚还没来。

角落里的客人仍旧是一言不发，只是点心不知道什么时候已经被吃完了。正当赫尔加实在太过焦急准备出去查看一下的时候，一个胖胖的男人闯了进来，正是和她关系好不错的隔壁老板，他上气不接下气地说：”赫尔加....我这里有一个坏消息和一个好消息你想听哪一个？” 

“坏消息吧！那些孩子们怎么了？”该不会又被抓起来了吧？“坏消息是…..那些孩子们暴露了！他们知道他们是巫师了？” 隔壁老板首先抛出了个惊天炸弹，吓得赫尔加脸色都变了。

“那..那好消息呢？” 孩子们出事了，还有什么好消息啊！

“好消息就是....他们逃跑了，不知所踪，并且我们的身份也没暴露，那些人不会追查到这里来。” 隔壁的胖胖的老板一脸不好意思笑呵呵地说。

“这根本不算好消息吧！那些孩子怎么有本事从有那么多魔法禁制的监狱里逃出来，而且不知所踪，他们现在还很危险，我去找他们，杰夫，你帮我看店，如果我回不来的话，这个店就给你了。”赫尔加说完，脸上显露出了前所未有的焦急，正当她拿起金杯走出门时，那个奇怪的客人已不知所踪，就好像他从来没出现一般。


End file.
